


Wine and Coffee

by CoffeeAddiction, Corrupted - Mind (CoffeeAddiction)



Series: Fellswap-gold shenanigans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap-gold, Autistic Papyrus (Fellswap-gold), Coffee is 17, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Typos, red and edge are questioning their relationship to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddiction/pseuds/CoffeeAddiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddiction/pseuds/Corrupted%20-%20Mind
Summary: Coffee plays with the machine and ends up going to another universe.. which cause Wine to freak out.





	1. Coffee and machine

**Author's Note:**

> • Fellswap-gold rightfully belongs to Blackggggum / Jotman  
> • Underfell rightfully belongs to the creator on the Tumblr with the blog on the same name
> 
> If your're here then you must be curious because this is just a shitfic..  
> Read the notes.. some of it are pretty important while some of it are just trash

I sat up in my bed and notice a note attached to my Forehead, I pick it up and read it.

 

> _Dear Papyrus,_
> 
> _It's me your brother Sans, Apparently when I took the day off yesterday, Hotland has gone into chaos and Alphys is trying to fix it, but It just get worst. Anyway, I made you a soup downstairs, eat it and rest which mean **NO VIDEO GAMES, NO CREAM CAN, AND NO SMOKING.**_
> 
> _\- Love, Sans (rest well)_

 

Oh yeah, I was sick and now Sans's work became harder because of me. Why am I this stupid? My mental problem is just making it worse for Sans.. 

I stood up and went outside my room then downstairs, On the Kitchen counter there was a pot of Chicken Soup. I grab a soup bowl and put some soup in it, until I spilled some "Ow!" Due to this, I accidentally dropped the bowl on the floor "No!" I panicked and grab the nearest cloth I found, which is my pajamas and wipe it out to the floor... I'm such a failure.

 

After I washed it, I tried it again and successfully have a bowl of soup to eat... Drink? I don't know. After I finished the soup, I washed it and went outside to smok- oh yeah, I wasn't allowed to smoke, or play video games.. dang it, guess I have to wait.

 

____

 

I can't stand it anymore, I put on my hoodie and went outside the house and felt the cold breeze hit my body. I grab a stick of cigarette and was about to lit it until I remember that the townspeople can easily see me smoke and tell my brother, so I went in the back of the house. When we move here, my brother told me to never go in the back, I don't know why? But he seems really serious about that. 

 

I hope he wouldn't mind it, if I stay here...

 

...

 

_What the actual Heck!?_

 

There was a door, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.. I should probably leave it, I mean my brother did say to never go in here- SCREW IT. I looked around the house, but I couldn't find the key of it. I tried to open my brother's room but he locked it. I looked around the house again until I found a hairclip under the sofa. 

 

I teleported at the back and lockpick the doorknob again.. again.. and again, until it open. I looked inside and check the side of the doorway and found a light switch. 

 

I turn the lights on and saw.... A machine? I checked the table at the side of it and it's filled with blue prints with the writings of my brother.. it looks old. While checking the blue prints, I notice a drawer. I open and saw three poorly drawn people with the writings but it's different, but for some reason I understand it.

 

_'Don't Forget'_

 

 

I was too foused on the picture, I didn't hear the phone ringing..


	2. Coffee and Machine Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee fix machine

 

Papyrus didn't picked up the phone when I called him, Probably sleeping again. I dismissed my phone when I saw Alphys carrying the culprit what tried to kill the Prince on the waterfall..

 

___

 

I looked further at the drawer and saw two, old notebooks. I grab the blue notebook and cleaned it before opening it, what I saw is more of my brother's writing talking about on how to fix the machine. It's filled with solutions, problems, theories and many different drawings of the machine, but all of it failed.

 

I grab the second the notebook, this time it's Brown and I flip it open to a random page

 

 

> **_Entry [][] [][][][] []_ **
> 
> _Another failed attempt, but this time. It causes blackout to the whole kingdom. I don't how long will the blackout end, Because of this event, I'm pretty sure the Crime rate will go up again since all of the criminals can easily use this as their advantage. Due to this event, I will be more careful of what I am doing to save her, I cannot risk my younger brother to get hurt because of my curiosi--_

 

The pen stops writing here. Who's 'her'? Am I forgetting someone that I should know? I looked back at the machine and checked the theories, and the entry of my brother here to see the problem.. I mean, I'm just curious.. I'm not gonna fix it, but since I have nothing to do. I could at least try to tinker it. I read the about the machine and what it should do. It was supposed to have the access to go to the void and save her, but many theories here that said that if it does manage to tear open the void, the whole multiverse can also be affected and will cause a chain reaction to it, but it's just a theory. Surely it can't be real.

I checked another page again..

 

 

> _**Entry [][] [][][][] [][]** _
> 
> _Damn it! Why can't I do it!? I tried everything! But why couldn't I save her!? My mother, the creator of me and my precious younger brother Papyrus, I just.. miss her.. so much.._
> 
> _Three attempts.. If I failed three more attempts.. I give up... I'm sorry mother, but I can't.. I need to support my brother, I'm spending too much time on this machine, than I spend my time on my job and my brother.._

 

I had a mother? Why didn't Sans told me about it!? How much more is he hiding to me?.. 

 

I went to the shed and grab the toolbox and went to the machine again. Apparently I'm missing a lot of materials, when I checked theshared again, I only see copper wires and a Bunch of rusted metal plate, Damn it... Guess I have to go at Undyne, but I don't really want to.. 

 

___

 

"Why do you need a bunch of materials? Are you building a machine?" Undyne asked me, I grab my notepad and. Wrote down 'I'm making a coffee machine' I showed it to her "But, don't you guysh already have a coffee mashine? Plush, shome of the partsh here are not even in a coffee machine" Damn it, curse her curiosity and weird obsession of infusing a soul with a machine. I think of another lie and wrote it  'I'm upgrading the machine, so it can make two coffees at the same time'...

 

That is the most stupidest lie, I can think of.. I am such a failure, but Undyne seems to take the idea, "Oooohh! Why didn't I think of it before! That ish really clever" Undyne gave me the parts and push me out of the door "Now don't mind me shtealing the idea from you, Bye!" She shut door, and leave me outside. I was about to leave, until I saw Napstaton outside looking gloomy  _'must have been another failed show'_ I was about to use one of the shortcut, until I heard Napstaton say "Hi Papyrus, what are you doing with the-" but I didn't heard the last part since I already took my shortcut.

 

____

 

I heard my phone ring, I picked it up and saw Undyne calling me. Probably to tell me to adjust the braces on Papyrus "Hello Undyne" 

 

"Shansh! Papyrush have the idea to make a coffee mashine that can make two coffeesh at the same time!" What? I mean Papyrus really loved coffee, but since when did he get the idea of making a machine about it?

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Well, Papyrush came here asking for partsh, which kinda confushed me shince all of the partsh he ashk are really advanshe, like he's making a huge one, but anyway-"

 

"A huge one? Undyne how many parts did you gave him?"

 

"Well, a lot actually, but he just use hish magic to carry it and he sheems to be in a hurry too. He even ignored Napshtaton outside, aren't they're buddiesh?"

 

No. No.  **NO!** he can't possibly found out about it, I even forbid him to come there! Is he rebelling against me? "Undyne, I'm going to call you back" Undyne seems to portest about it, but who cares about her. I stood up in my chair and was about to leave my office until I got a call from a guard at Hotland "What is it?" It seems someone is fighting a monster at the other end of the call "Captain, a large group of rebels decided to rally that came from the Hotland and it seems to be heading at your place!"

 

"At my house!?"

 

"No, in your office"

 

"THEN WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER!?"

 

Fuck, I'm supposed to be at home making sure that Papyrus never knew about it, but now a bunch of idiots decided to rally up against the Army. I looked at the window and sure enough, I saw a bunch of people but they're still not near my area.. I sighed "I guess some people just never learned" I tidy up my suit and went outside..

 

____

 

When I appeared at my house, I immediately went to the machine and look at the notes again quickly, I don't want Sans to know about it. It's pretty hard, but I can do it.. I did what the instructions told me, I studied all of the theories I found, I put the materials at the right area, I answered all of the equations, I double-checked it to make sure it was right, and finally it was finished.. of course, this is only a prototype, I don't even know if it will work, but I won't give up like my brother.

 

I locked the door and checked the equations again, I put the code at the machine and when I pushed the button, the machine came to life very loudly, but it seems overheating, and for some reason glowing!? Then suddenly I heard sparks, the machine is malfunctioning, I immediately went to the door, but before I grabbed the doorknob, it formed something. It formed a blackhole and it's sucking me in, I tried desperately to grab onto something, but it's too strong. "SANS!!" I called out but nobody came, I desperately called out to him but nothing happened again. I called out his name one last time until... I was gone.

 

___

 

After that, the blackhole exploded and causes a blackout

 

___

 

"This is what you get for forming a rally against the kingdom" I said, the monsters gave me a pitiful glare "Bring them to the dungeon, and call Undyne that she had a bunch of new specimens" The guards saluted me and went to their job, until it suddenly Blackout..

 

Oh no... Papyrus found out about it. I quickly run trying to get to my house, but I'm in the capital, it will took me course to get into our house, then I remembered the sketchy dude who controlled the train station. I immediately went to him and to my luck he was there, "Tra la la, Care for a ride-" 

 

"Snowdin"

 

When I got home, I saw our house. I went inside the front door and frantically looked around for Papyrus, "PAPYRUS!" I checked his room, the kitchen, the living area, even in the bathroom.. but he wasn't there. "PAPYRUS! IF YOU'RE JOKING, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" When I went outside and looked around the back, I smelled something burning in the lab.. I went inside my room and grabbed the key to the lab, when I checked inside, the machine was broken, some of the blue prints are missing, the two notebooks that was supposed to be in the drawer are gone.. so was Papyrus.

 

___

 

I heard something in the lab. That's weird, I'm pretty sure I locked it and clearly boss doesn't care about the back, but my curiosity is too much, so I grabbed the key in my room and went there. When I open it, There is a bunch of blueprints on the floor, two notebooks that looked like the one I had in my drawer except for the brown one, I don't have that, and a tall dude who's wearing a black hoodie with a thick white line on each side, and a pair of yellow-orange jogging pants, with a thick black line on each side.

 

When I came closer to look at his face, the inside of his hoodie is the same color as his pants... And for some reason , he looked like my brother but with braces.. I looked at the machine and touch it, it was warm.. but more importantly.

 

"What the actual Fuck!?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess where he is now?


	3. Coffee and red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee. Meets. Red

 

What the fuck!?

 

Why is there a clone on the fucking lab? And how did he get here? I'm pretty sure the machine have been deactivated for nearly a fucking decade!? I checked the machine again, and tried to turn it on. Suddenly the machine started whirring loudly, and glowing for some reason? I honestly thought that the fucker here fix it, but it suddenly stops "what the- c'mon, c'mon" I tried to turn it on again and it did work until it blows up to pieces, luckily I was able to shield myself..

 

"Fuck.." I suddenly heard shuffling, I turned to the sound and I fucking forgot about the clone. He's finally awake and checked the area, "oy, where th' fuck did ya came from?" That got his attention and turned at me. I was gonna say something, until he suddenly breaks into tears "wha-"

 

"SANS!" He suddenly hug me.. tightly and he keeps mumbling something between 'I'm sorry' and 'please, don't be mad' and I am here shocked, I mean I have never been hug before, except when Papyrus was still a babybones, plus he knows my name. I should really push him over, but some reason.. it felt comforting. I unconsciously hug him back, and we stayed like this, until he noticed something different.

 

____

This doesn't smell like Sans, Sans had this strong, floral scent while this one had a disgusting stench of mustard. Then I realized that this one had a fur lining on his sui- jacket, that got me really confused. I decided to stopped the hugging session and looked at his face. This isn't Sans!? This one had a golden tooth, and he doesn't even had a scar on his face! I started to got away from him, but "Hey!" He actually talks..

___

"I don' know where ya from but ya can't just ran away from me" he looked and glared at me, he suddenly started shuffling his pocket until he pulled out... A notepad and a pen? I don't why he needed it, but he started writing down something and showed it to me 'you hug me back copycat' Shit! He noticed? "Well uhh" he looked at me and started looking at the sorrounding area, he put back his notepad and pen on his hoodie and went to the machine. "Ey! What the fuck are ya doin?" He looked at me and gasped "what? Ya never cursed before? C'mon" I started walking towards him and walk back  _'Heh, coward'_

"Ya came here, saw me an' hug me then ya gonna play with my machine?" He started to feel anxious

"I know that ya came in tha' machine, but ya look exactly like my boss" his back hit the machine, he suddenly ran past me and try to activate the machine, I snorked and said.

"Ya can't open it, so ya hav' ta fix it." He looked at me terrified. I started to walks towards him to  ~~offer help~~ annoy him, but he started shaking. I got confused then he started crying.. very loudly "shit"

 

I immediately went to him and try to soothe him "hey uhh.. stop fucking crying ya gonna get ourself in big trouble!" He just push me to the floor, and I felt my HP got low, I check myself  **'0.01 HP'** but apparently he know what he's done and started rushing to the door, but suddenly my instincts told me to get him and so I did with my blue magic ' _what am I doing?'_ he started to get scared and trash around my hold clearly not use. I went to him and said "if ya go outside, ya get dusted" He looked at me.. well technically he looked past me. He was looking at the machine.

He looked sad and terrified and I can't help but to feel.. guilt?  _'this isn't me, I can just leave him here to die'_ I looked at him again, he started crying silently, I release him with my hold and said "ya.. can work with the machine tomorrow" he looked at me and stopped crying "just.. don' put too much attention to yourself" he wiped away his tears and nod "but first, ya get to tell me about yourself and what the fuck you came" he looked at and started to write at his notepad again.

 

___

 

"Sho Shans, why do you eshactly want me on your house?" 

 

"I want you to help on a machine I started back then"

 

"Why?"

 

"My brother is missing, and I'm pretty sure the machine take him somewhere"

 

"...huh?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... the chapter is short  
> Anyway, I know you're wondering why Red is not aggressive to Coffee tha's because Coffee hug him. Not only that, Coffee looks exactly like Edge/Boss. The last time Edge hug him when he was a babybones especially when he's terrified. 
> 
> For example, Whenever Young Edge got terrified on something he sometimes say "SANS!" and hug Red, Red always hug back protectively around Edge.
> 
> But that's just my head Cannon. Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Coffee and Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee. Edge. Boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black and brown coffee is my favorite while my sister loves tea  
> I also changed the age of Coffee here

"Let me get this straight"

 

We were in the living room and sitting on the floor. He was explaining himself and his brother first, and I can't help but to get weirded out by it. "You're name is Papyrus, you're 17 years old an' ya have an older brother who's name is also Sans an' he's like 30, an' he's the captain?" The other Papyrus... Coffee is what I'm gonna call him since everytime he mentions coffee he stops explaining and keep telling me some facts about it. Like I fucking care.

He nods and write something in his notepad, I waited patiently until he showed it to me  _'He's the coolest brother ever!'_  I know that he was talking about his brother, but I can't help but feel.. happy? Get yourself together Sans, he may be a threat.. or something. 

"Yeah well, my bro' is th' captain and he's th' most menacing monster in th' whole fuckin' underground" He looks at me directly and started scribbling again  _'My brother had a scar on his eye, he got it when he was fighting the former Captain Alphys'_  oh looks like this fucker wanna challenge, he even drew his brother's face.

"Pssh, My bro' also had a scar on his face, but unlike yours, is much bigger"

_'The canine units respected my brother and me'_

"Th' dogs fuckin' hate us an' they're also scared of us"

_'The entire underground is scared of my brother's_

"I already told ya earlier, are ya even listenin'?" He pouts and started scribbling furious in the notepad. For a second there, It reminds me of Papyrus when he was younger. He keeps pouting and shouting whenever he wants something. Heh why did I suddenly get this memories?

Apparently, I didn't notice Coffee staring at me while holding the notepad in my face. He put down his notepad and notices the TV. He tapped my shoulder, but I didn't flinch. It was the awkward silence that makes me uncomfortable and I stopped my daydreaming session.

I saw Coffee just sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and staring at the floor of the living room. "Hey" He looks at me.. well he looks at my direction but he's not making eye contact "You said that your brother works for the queen?" He nods "so who's this queen?" He suddenly looked confused, he writes at his notepas again and showed me  _'You don't know Queen Toriel?'_  

Toriel? "Wait, so ya tellin' me, that's she's th' queen?" He nods "Then where th' fuck is Asgore then?" He looked suprised  _'you know Asgore?'_  

"Yes of course I fucking know him! He's th' so-called benevolent king who leaves his people dying!" He wince at me and started shaking "oh fuck, don' ya fucking cry, I can't attract attention here in the house" he shakily nods. He then realized something, he grabbed his pen and writes  _'What's time is it?'_  wow, way to change the subject but I still answered "It's six, what? Ya wanna start workin' the machine?" He got up and started heading upstairs. "Hey! Th' fuck are ya doin?" He just point at the door "that doesn't make any sense an' don't ya go in my room or my brother's room!" But he ignored it and I heard a door opened.

 

When I went upstairs, he went inside my fucking room! "Hey! Ya better not lock my room there, that's not even you're fuckin' room!" The door suddenly open and I saw Coffee got out, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes "why th' fuck ya sad about?" He points at my room. Oh so that's why he's sad "look, my bro Doesn't like me havin' too much mess in my room. So I only have a mattress, an' a bunch'a socks on the ground an' whateva that thing is" I pointed at the dog on the tornado that is for some reason is in my room "as th' decoration on my fuckin' room" he looks at me confused and grab his notepad again  _'why doesn't he gave you stuff?'_

"Eh, my bro' doesn't care 'bout me, he can leave me here whenever he want, how 'bout ya bro?"

He started writing at his notepad again and.. what he wrote.. kinda makes me jealous  _'My brother gives me gifts and stim toys whenever he got the chance but it only happens once a month since he keeps working at the capital'_

_'but whenever he went home he always makes sure that we have a best dinner! We chat and play some puzzles! He even gave me a game console on my 12th birthday!'_

Wow.. no wonder why he loves his brother so much. He cares for him and is not afraid to show it on public.. unlike my brother..  he hit me and always argue with me on public just to keep the reputation. But Coffee's brother is fearless and he clearly loves his brother back and made sure that's he okay. 

Suddenly.. The main door bust open "SANS!!" Coffee wince at the noise and covered his ears "WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR SENTRY AGAIN!?" I panicked and shoved Coffee inside my room "Stay there an' don't make a single nois-" 

"SANS! ANSWER ME WHEN I ASKED YOU!" Shit! I close the door and said "I.. was on Grillby's?" He scowled at me. He went to me and forcefully grab my collar upward that I nearly choked "I CHECKED GRILLBY AND ASKED HIM AND HE SAID YOU DIDN'T EVEN VISIT HIM THIS DAY" He tightens the hold on my collar "I w-was on my room" 

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON YOUR ROOM?" I tried to think many lies, so that he wouldn't find out about coffee "I'M WAITING SANS"

"I was.. masturbating" 

...

"WHAT?" He asked me, clearly disgusted yet confused

"Masturbating! Is an act of self-pleasure that stimula-" He roughly put me down and started going downstairs away from me "I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS SANS." I stood up and was about to open my room until "DISGUSTING, PIECE OF SHI- YOU DIDN'T EVEN PICK UP YOUR SOCKS!"

"I'll do it later!" He angrily went upstairs again and shouted at my face saying "WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR SOCKS AND WHEN I TOLD TWENTY-EIGHT TIMES!?"

"If ya even count on 'ow many times ya said that! Then why th' fuck do ya keep tellin' me ta' pick it up even when I don't fuckin' want to!? I shouted back. Papyrus suddenly grabbed my head and collided it with the wall. I felt my HP dropped down. I was panicking when Papyrus said "THAT IS YOUR ONLY CHORE IN THE WHOLE FUCKING UNDERGROUND AND YET YOU ONLY WANT TO LAY YOUR FUCKING ASS ON YOUR FUCKING BED ABANDONING YOUR ONLY JOB AS A FUCKING SENTRY" He roughly squeezed my head "I COULD JUST LEAVE YOU HERE TO DUST AND NOBODY WILL EVEN FUCKING MISS YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH AN-"

He was interrupted by bark.. in my room

... Then another bark, but this time it sounded.. happy like the sound that Greater dog made when someone gets home on his head- oh no Coffee was petting the dog!

"SANS, I THOUGHT YOU GET RID OF THAT FUCKING MUTT?" He asked me

"I did! He must have another sibling?" He glared at me "YOU DIDN'T KILLED THE FUCKING DOG" He let go of me and said "IF YOU CAN'T KILL THE FUCKING DOG, THEN I'LL DO IT" He went to open my room. I panicked and said Wait! Boss, Maybe the dog was.. outside" wow, nice lie "THE DOG IS CLEARLY INSIDE YOUR DISGUSTING ROOM" The dog barked sadly, why is he sad? Papyrus grab the doorknob and was about to open it when I "I d-didn't wash my hands after masturbating" he looked at me disgustingly and pulled away his hands from the doorknob. "YOU'RE FUCKING DISGUSTING!" I sighed and was about to tell Papyrus another lie until Papyrus..

Kicked open my door and went inside "oh shit, Boss! I can explain!" When I went inside, I didn't saw Coffee "SANS GET OUT OF THE WAY I'M GONNA KILL THIS FUCKING DOG OUTSIDE" I moved aside the door and let Papyrus go downstairs. I checked my room for any signs of Coffee and he wasn't there.  _'maybe he knew how to use a shortcut'_

I was about to head out until I heard "SANS! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" I use my shortcut there and saw "Coffee!?" He looks at me "YOU KNEW THIS GUY!?" Coffee went to me and hide on my back. Papyrus face visibly scrunch in disgust "B-boss, I can explain" 

"THERE'S A FUCKING GUY INSIDE WHAT MORE CAN YOU EXPLAIN?" Coffee flinched at the sound of Boss and tightens his hold on my shoulder "Believe me or not. But this guy" I pointed at coffee, who hides "is from another universe" boss didn't get the bait and summon a sharp bone "SANS, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY" He took a step forward "Wait! I'm fuckin' serious!" He took another step, this time Coffee lightens his hold on my shoulder and started searching his pockets"I'M WARNING YOU SANS" Another step forward "Ya can't just dust him!" 

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE IF I DUST SOMEONE? THAT GUY IS CLEARLY A  **'FREE EXP'** AND I WON'T MISS THAT OPPORTUNITY" Papyrus took another step, lifting his arm holding the bone directly at Coffee "LAST CHANCE" I took a defensive stance, my eye glowing red. I won't let Coffee die. When Papyrus throw his bone, I blocked Coffee with my Gaster Blaster tempting to fire at Papyrus. Papyrus became angry and confused "WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM!?" He demanded "If ya let me fuckin' explain some things then I tell ya why!" Papyrus glares at me and shouted all of the insults in his vocabulary. I let my Gaster Blast fade and turn my brother's soul into  **BLUE**  and put him down on the floor "SANS! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

I ignored him and started to soothe Coffee who was holding something "Hey, ya okay there?" He nods, not looking at me "Don't worry 'bout my brother he's a little  _Blue_  at th' moment" Coffee snickered "SANS! STOP MAKING PUNS AND DUST THE FUCKING GUY!" 

I ignored him again and notice that Coffee was holding a picture "th' fuck ya got there?" He looks at me and showed me the picture. It was a picture of me- his brother and Coffee. Coffee was holding a game console on his hand and wasn't looking at the camera while his older brother was smiling and holding Coffee.. It reminds me of Papyrus and I before he became an asshole. I grab the picture on his hands and he protest "I'll bring it back later" He pouts at me while I went to Papyrus and showed him the picture.

He seemed surprised by it "IS THAT..US?" Looks like it worked "yes an' no" he looked confused and looked at Coffee, who turned away "since when did I giv' ya a game console? Plus I didn't even joined the military" I released my blue hold and let him stand up. He tidy himself first before turning to us "EXPLAIN"

 

___

"Wow! Shans thish ish sho complex! I didn't even know you know so much about machinery! Why didn't you work for me when you have the-"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to fix this so I can get my brother back!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head Cannon:
> 
> • Even though Red and Edge are always fighting, I still like to think that Red love bragging about him, same goes for Coffee
> 
> • Coffee always had that picture and he always looks at it whenever he misses Wine.


	5. A pleasant dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee belongs to Jotman  
> Red and Edge belongs to their rightful owner on Tumblr
> 
> Looking back I can fee the cringe

 

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT THIS IS ANOTHER ME FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE?" 

"technically yeah"

"AND YOU NAMED HIM COFFEE?"

"yeah"

I looked at Coffee, he looks timid, weak and a FREE EXP he would be dead outside the house, I checked him, completely unamused

**Papyrus**

**LV: 9     HP: 3400/3400**

**AT: 20    DF: 15**

**Weapon: None    Armor: None**

**• Just wants to go home**

 

What? He has a high amount of LV but why does he act like that!? "SUCH A WASTE OF LV" He flinched "YOU SHALL BEGIN FIXING THE MACHINE TOMORROW" I saw Sans sighed in relief while Coffee looks at me with hope in his eyes and nodded. Tch "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK?" He looks confused and write at his notepad 'I sometimes help my brother to cook' He even doodle a picture of him and his brother cooking something that looks like a Farfalle "GOOD ENOUGH, YOU WILL HELP ME COOK THAN TO SIT AROUND WITH MY WORTHLESS BROTHER" Sans looked at me then Coffee "AM I CLEAR?" He nodded.

 

___

 

"WE SHALL BEGIN" I looked at the other Sans, he shrug and went to the living room. I looked at other me and saw him glaring at me, I quickly went to him and looks at him curiously "START WITH FILLING UP THE POT AND WAIT FOR IT TO BOIL" After he said that, he. Turned away from me. Since their house is the same as mine, I already know where are they place. I quickly grab the pot on the kitchen cabinet and filled it with water. I set the heat on medium and looks back at the other me and saw him making his homemade pasta. I unconsciously went to him and watch him make it. He noticed me and decided to put on a show 'oh so he's a narcissist' but other than that, He knows what he was doing "DID YOU PUT THE SALT?" I looked at him and went to the pot to put the salt. He went to the pot and set the setting on high then looked at me before returning to the dough.

 

I stand awkwardly next to the pot, waiting patiently for it to boil. When it starts boiling, Other me put his homemade pasta on the pot, stirring it gently "NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE SAUCE?" I shaked my head, he looked at me annoyed "YOU SAID YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK" I nod my head and began writing at my notepad "I know how to cook Farfalle" He sighed and doesn't say anything, I bowed my head and sat down on the floor thinking on what is my brother doing right now.

 

___

 

Coffee and Edge are cooking in the kitchen and then there's me, thinking on what kind of relationship does Coffee and his brother had. Clearly he spoke fondly about him and told me stories but when he explain his world, it's the same as ours except it was strictly controlled by the Royal Guard and Queen, who for some reason is the crazy lady at the door. So how does a world as same as mine can have Coffee and his brother had a good relationship? Thinking about it more just hurts my head. I looked at the kitchen and saw Boss making the sauce while Coffee sits on the floor looking sad 'th' fuck happen?' 

 

Coffee saw me and we made eye contact before Boss said something to him. Well that ruins it, having nothing to do I went to my workshop and looks at the machine and began inspecting it. The machine looks burnt and mostly all of the parts are missing, that still makes me question it even more. How does he get here when the machine is clearly Broken and missing a dozen of parts? All of it doesn't make sense. "Fuckin' shit" If Coffee wanna start, I'll probably ask Alphys for some materials but ain't gonna happen, that bitch too crazy and always gonna spy to us like a fucking creep. The dump could be useful, monsters throw away all of their useless junk there and some of them are a bunch of TV and microwave, as long as the annoying dummy doesn't ruin my fucking search there then it will be fine.

 

"SANS!!!" Dinner time.

I teleported at the kitchen and found coffee and my brother at the table already, waiting for me "sup boss" 

"JUST SEAT IN THE FUCKING CHAIR" Coffee gasped and looks at my brother which made my brother confused

"WHAT?" Coffee's notepad suddenly appeared and he began furiously writing on it "My brother said that it's rude to curse during dinner and breakfast" My brother scoffed "OH SO HE TEACH YOU MANNERS?" Coffee nodded "WHAT ARE YOU TWELVE? I THOUGHT YOUR UNIVERSE IS THE SAME AS OURS"

"Actually boss, is not nearly the same" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Their still stuck in the underground but.. it's like I don't know, a world that is ruled by a dictator?" Coffee looked offended and write on his notepad

 _"The queen is not a dictator.. I think_ " Coffee doesn't looked really sure about that but he stay quiet like he always does.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS MOSTLY RUN BY THE ROYAL GUARD?" 

"Uhh.." I looked at Coffee and he got the message and began writing down on his notepad (again)

 _"The queen is mostly focused on the political problems so she put the Captain (a.k.a my brother) to be in charge of the kingdom most of the time and he did a really good job! :D"_ he even doodled his brother at the bottom right corner next to someone that looks a lot like Alphys.. but with a muzzle. 

 

"HE DID A GOOD JOB? PLEASE IF HE WAS IN MY POSITION THEN HE WOULD BE DEAD IMMEDIATELY" Coffee then frowns and looks at my brother with a blank stare, this is not a good sign. "I MEAN C'MON! HE ONLY HAVE ONE HP. THEY'RE JUST BEING SOFT TO HIM BECAUSE HE WORKS WITH QUEE-" 

 

Coffee then slams his hands loudly on the table with his left eye glowing bright yellow.. he looks very intimidating, even Papyrus flinch at the sudden noise but he kept his balance and snarled at him "WHAT" Papyrus then stood up to level with Coffee "DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME WITH THAT STARE OF YOUR-" Coffee suddenly then strangle my brother very hard which cause him to choke and I immediately use my blue hold on him and sent him flying to the other wall which causes the wall to crack "PAPYRUS!" I ran at my brother and CHECK him

 

**Papyrus**

**LV: 14    HP: 23062/23100**

**AT: 202   DF: 138(2)**

**Weapon: none    Armor: battle body**

**• Was not expecting the reaction..**

 

only a scratch.. good

I turned around to coffee who is still glaring at my brother "Th' fuck is wrong with you!?" He glared at me and took a black notepad that said the word BLACKLIST on it and began writing down something only for a moment. I walked up to him "gimme that" and try to grab the notepad but he just teleported away. Well shit 

I heard a grunt and saw my brother positioning himself on the floor while holding his neck "Boss ya okay?" He looked at me and notice Coffee's disappearance "WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE?" 

"He took a shortcut" 

"DID YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

"nope" popping the p part

"UGH GREAT NOW HE'S ON THE FUCKING RUN" He stands up clearly frustrated and went back to the dining table "TCH HE DIDN'T EVEN ATE THE SPAGHETTI I FUCKING MADE" 

"didn't he helped ya?" I ask while sitting down looking at Coffee's plate

"BARELY" he replied while eating his spaghetti.

I stared at him before going eating the dinner

__

I... Didn't expect that kind of reaction.. Did he love his brother that much that he will literally I'll everyone who insult him? He seems really fond to him. Talking like he's brother is the best monster in the whole underground.. Does..

Does Sans did the same thing? I mean.. I keep hurting him, arguing with him, even humiliating him in public but.. he still doesn't care about all of what I did to him. Does he know that I'm just doing this so that me and my brother can have a safe life away from all of the trouble outside? I finished my spaghetti and looked at the empty seat that Coffee once seated. The spaghetti was untouched and I saw Sans tempted to grab it.

Sans.. for some reason, he wanted to keep Coffee safe and bring him back to his original house. That.. seems out of character. The Sans I know, doesn't care about anyone, and only slacks off to his job, but he seems to like Coffee? For what? He looks like me but he doesn't act like me. So why does Sans wanted to help him? Is he a better brother than me.

But when Coffee strangled me.. Sans ran up to me and throw Coffee on the other side of the wall. Sans looked scared.. and afraid. Even though he knew that my HP and Defence is high... Does that mean he care to me? I mean I've been rough around him lately and when Coffee suddenly appeared, he reasoned with me to keep Coffee safe in my household.. even if he tried to kill me when I insulted his Sans.. Coffee and his Sans have a good and healthy relationship unlike us..

TCH.

FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! How dare he tried to kill the Great and terrible Papyrus!? That little shit should know his place, I can't even consider him to be like me! He's just a worthless, spineless, crap walking around in those fucking clothes that can attract many monsters! I stand up and grab my plate to the sink. I began scrubbing it very roughly aware of the eyes that stares at me in the back.. I tried to remain comfortable with it but it was too much and it feels like he's glaring daggers at me  _'Is this how sans feels when I glared at him?'_ huh.. no wonder he keeps stuttering..

I turned around and said "WHAT?" Sans stares up to me before saying

"Why did ya do that?" He said to me, using his big brother voice at me

"DID WHAT?"

"Insult Coffee's bro, why did ya do that?" ...Sans never use this type of voice to me, usually I was the one doing it but hearing it from sans just makes me-

"Ya didn't answer the question Papyrus" He uses my full name.

I steady my balance and said to him

"I JUST DON'T FUCKING LIKE IT" He raises his brow bone

"HE SPEAKS TOO FONDLY TO HIS BROTHER WHEN HE KNEW THAT HIS WORLD IS CLEARLY DYING AND ON THE BRINK OF CHAOS" What am I saying? He doesn't even speak he just wrote on his notepad.

"AND YET WHENEVER SOMEONE MENTIONS HIS 'BELOVED' BROTHER HE KEEPS REPEATING THE SAME THING THAT HE ALREADY WRITE ON HIS FUCKING NOTEPAD" I said to him, but his face doesn't change a bit instead he smirks.

I began walking to the fridge to see if there is still some leftover beer cans I haven't drink. I saw one and began drinking it immediately. Until I heard Sans snorted followed by a laugh..

I looked at him and saw him laughing hysterically "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" I said clearly confused, but he just started laughing more and it's very loud.

"UGH I AM DONE WITH YOUR STUPID SHENANIGANS THIS DAY" I started walking upstairs until I heard his voice again

"Holy shit! Ha ha I can't believe your jealous!" 

I stopped my way in the stairs  _'what?'_ I went to him and saw him laughing to the floor like it's the end of time "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He looked at me, before laughing again "y-you're blushing! Ha ha!" He said in-between his laughs 

Wait.. am I blushing?

Ugh! Who cares! I kicked him in the floor and he immediately checked his stats before sighing in relief. He looks at me clearly annoyed before I regain my posture. 

"I WILL BE UPSTAIRS DOING MY PAPERWORK BEFORE GOING TO SLEEP" I started walking to the stairs (again) before I added

"AND I EXPECT THAT COFFEE WILL BE HERE WHEN I WAKE UP" He chuckled

"What? Ya care or somethin'?" I looked at him, thinking for a response but can't find any so I think of another lie

"LIKE I CARE FOR HIM, I JUST DON'T WANT MY REPUTATION TO BE RUINED BY HIM" before going to my room.

When I sat at the office table I had inside I heard Sans said

"Ok boss! Love ya!"

.....

The last time he said that to me, is when I was still a young child on a striped shirt..

 

___

The other sans's brother is such dick! I teleported to the nuclear dump but instead, I found a place filled with waterfalls and...water.. I also saw the echo flowers. They're natural not the one that Undyne made to spy on everyone (in which I recorded) and it was pretty! Except for the random temmie I saw.. they're... uncanny but.. he looks at me differentlly and run away. Which causes me to hide since I'm pretty sure Mr.Edgelord doesn't want that.. heh Edgelord.. I should probably give him a nickname so that I won't confuse myself.. 

I saw a seemingly familiar house that the ghost (if I remember correctly) Happstablook lives there.. but since everything here is swapped then I guess Napstaon lives here.. 

Huh. They still have the snail farm here. I looked at the snail and saw them either malnourished, dead, fighting, or doing something inappropriate to young readers out there. Apparently I was too distracted to see Napstaton counterpart saw me and went out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know.. Coffee is 17 yrs old in this fanfic (his original age said by the creator is that he's not legal yet).  
> Also if there's Typos you saw please let me know. And if you guys are very observant, I did change Coffee's age on the last chapter cause I'm planning something on it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna see their design..
> 
> • https://fellswap-gold.tumblr.com/post/163222164840/fellswap-comic-setting-we-will-keep-consummating
> 
> • https://fellswap-gold.tumblr.com/post/170503892875/new-setting-of-fellswap-skelebros-started-and
> 
> • https://fellswap-gold.tumblr.com/post/170531728820/one-of-our-translator-member-suggested-if-we
> 
> They published the comic called "Fellswap-gold Glasnost'  
> It's only on Japan though and I can't buy it cause I don't have any money.


End file.
